Pokemon Island
by Thomas3Garchomp
Summary: The entire world of pokemon is turned upside down when all competition is relocated to a single island. Read about all the problems that arise from rules, friends, and every kids nightmare, school. OC's NEEDED.


Hello, people of fan fiction.

This shall be my new story, 'Pokemon Island' This will be an OC story.

See, my little brother really likes OC stories, and he's offered me money to write one of my own. I was already planning to in like a month, so I'll start recruiting OC's now.

Now, my little opening explaining my story.

TV's all across the pokemon world were tuned in to the press conference that was all set to turn the entire pokemon world upside down. It showed an entire auditorium filled with the press who were madly taking shots of a group that was settling into their seats. Among the group were many prominent figures in the pokemon world, such as Charles Goodshow, Cynthia Shirona, Steven Stone, the other regional champions Lance and Wallace, and many others.

The group finally settled into their seats, and Mr. Goodshow leaned forward to speak into the microphone in front of him, "Hello, can everyone please quiet down so that those watching will be able to hear." He waited till the paparazzi had quieted down before continuing, "I just want to take a moment to thank all those present here today, and all those watching at home, However, I will move on to the main topic of this meeting before I get mauled."

Mr. Goodshow gave a cough to clear his throat before continuing, "It will be easiest to explain if I start from the beginning. Approximately six months ago, I received a letter on my desk. Inside was a petition. I had a paper with thousands of signatures on it. The topic, our children being forced to travel to train their pokemon. It seems that some parents grew concerned with their children traveling in the wilderness with almost no supervision ever. Now, this was not a new occurrence. Yet the size and magnitude was. With such a large event, I had no choice, but to look into it closer. What I found was shocking and discouraging. Our children are almost running wild. At the young age of ten, a majority of our children are thrust into a rough world where they receive little to no guidance. They are alone, and in danger a frightening amount of time."

"With this information, I then dived into the efficiency rate of our current system and views on that system. Once again, the result was shocking and discouraging. Our system is so flawed that it is a miracle it hasn't been looked into yet. A typical trainer is forced to travel through rough and untamed wilderness to reach a single thing. Either a gym battle or a contest. Also, not just once, but a number of times. Is there truly any need for such distances? Wouldn't it be most convenient to place all such facilities in nearby locations which require no danger to reach? Also, they do all this for a single annual event that lasts several days. Once again I ask, wouldn't it be more convenient to create a system where such competition could be accessible year round? If such a system was created, our children would be able to have everything they have currently, but wouldn't have many of the difficulties. They wouldn't need to walk for months in dangerous, wild land. They would be able to receive proper and constant supervision and guidance. We could also create ways to teach them to become smarter, more well rounded individuals who are prepared for anything life throws at them."

"Many others reacted similarly. It has become so large, that the pokemon leagues of every region is going to cooperate to put such things into action. The current system shall be ended, and we shall work to create this new system. All pokemon league activities will be relocated to a single island which we recently purchased, and are currently renovating. While not all the details have been worked out, several things I am to inform the world right now."

"This island is large, and safe. We shall have the entire island under our control by the opening. Once again, the system is still under construction, but we have several factors decided. This island will be the equivalent of the pokemon leagues and grand festivals, all in one location. However, this location shall not be accessible by all. All current trainers who have competed in a single regional league or grand festival shall be granted immediate access. New trainers or trainers who have not fulfilled certain requirements shall remain at home and train till they are granted access to our location. Any trainers who have not the automatic right to enter, shall have the option of sending in an application. We shall then send a reply letter stating whether you have been accepted or denied. Naturally, only a limited number of trainers are able to compete. We are sorry, but this is a required difficulty."

"We shall constantly be announcing new details, but for the rest of the press conference, we shall be taking questions."

The person watching the flat screen TV switched it off at that point. He set the remote down on the ground, and looked at his indoor battlefield where he had just been training. His gray eyes were completely emotionless. He flicked some of his slightly sweaty white silver hair out of his hair before commenting to himself, "The first intelligent decision the pokemon league has made in years. I think I might actually apply for this."

He looked over to where his Garchomp was watching him. It was breathing heavily after the extreme workout it had just been put through. His Garchomp was larger than average. He then asked, "Ready to show most of those wimpy trainers what true power is?" Garchomp gave an intimidating grin which he took as an affirmative.

Yes, finally I can use my own OC in a story. 

Now, several things on my OC form. Please send it by PM for if I have questions. I'll check reviews, but I'll be pissed if everyone just does that. My OC form is just a template, but please follow the things I specifically ask for. 

**Name: Full names**

**Age: 10-19**

**Gender:**

**Appearance:**

**Clothing(casual):**

**Formal clothing: This also applies to contest clothes for any coordinators, but also for like parties and formal occasions.**

**Personality: More is more here. As detailed as possible. If you send me a sentence, automatic denial.**

**History: More childhood history.**

**Occupation: Trainer/coordinator/breeder/researcher**

**Accomplishments: This is more of his/her trainer history.**

**Family:**

**Grades: This story will include non-pokemon related classes. So how they would do in science, math, etc…**

**Pokemon: Okay, here is where it gets complicated. I'll need more pokemon then six. I put a lot of thought into my battles, and I need more option then six pokemon. You can have six 'favored pokemon,' but at least six more 'other pokemon.'(Like Ash's Kingler or Muk is a less favored pokemon.)**

**Species-Nickname(if any)-personality-history with trainer**

**Battle cry: (I actually always have trouble coming up with battle cries.**

**Battle Style:**

**Other:**

**This will do for now. I might add more things later, but this is decent now.**

**No specific number of OC's needed. It just matters whether I like them.**

Okay, thanks for reading.

For those will definitely ask, I hope to update one of my other two stories in several days.

I'm still working out all the details myself, so send any questions on things you didn't understand, and I'll try to clarify next update.

Ash and other anime characters will be included.

Send your OC's please. (remember PM)


End file.
